Missunderstood
by hotaru-chan98
Summary: Apa hubungan ini harus berakhir? Dia yang hanya ingin mementingkan kebutuhan orang banyak. Mengapa aku tidak mengerti? .. My first FF cekidot


Hey! Ini Fic pertama yang saya publikasikan ==v agak ga nyambung mungkin memang ga nyambung, tapi maklumi saja karena saya grogi, nervous dan lain-lain #ganyambung. Karakter masing-masing di FF ini pada ga mirip dengan aslinya di anime. 

Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice isn't belong to me! You know! NOT ME!

Oke, cekidot!

MISSUNDERSTOOD

-FLASHBACK-

***via message***

From: Ruka  
>To: Hotaru<br>Jadi siapa orang yang kamu suka? O.o

From: Hotaru  
>To: Ruka<br>Kau duluan yang bilang! :P

From: Ruka  
>To: Hotaru<br>Hmm.. Apa dia ada di kelas kita? :O

From: Hotaru  
>To: Ruka<br>Y-ya.. Kalau kamu? .

From: Ruka  
>To: Hotaru<br>Sama ^O^, umm.. siapa?

'_Kyaaaa~ . bagaimana ini ! Apa aku harus jujur? Tapi bagaimana jika dia menyukai orang lain?' Gumam Hotaru dalam hati. Tak menyangka saat-saat seperti ini yang selalu diimpikannya terjadi. _

From: Hotaru  
>To: Ruka<br>Kamu duluan pastinya~ :D

**Dokki-dokki~ Dokki-dokki~ (deg-degan)**

From: Ruka  
>To: Hotaru<br>Aku.. aku.. menyukai.. kau, Imai-san  
>hehe.. ^^" kalau kamu?<p>

**Dokki-dokki~ Dokki-dokki~ (deg-degan) **

'_KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!' teriak Hotaru. 'Hey, Hotaru! Jangan berisik, sekarang sudah malam!' Kata Ibunya Hotaru yang sedang tidur. 'O-ooh.. gomenne okaa-san'_

_Hotaru mencubit tangannya, pipinya, bahkan bokongnya (?) Dia kira dia sedang bermimpi. Ruka Nogi, Orang paling pintar di kelasnya, sahabatnya sendiri, dan yang paling penting orang yang dia sukai mengatakan perasaannya padanya._

'_Oh iya menjawabnya!' kata Hotaru yang hampir lupa menjawab sms dari Ruka._

From: Hotaru  
>To: Ruka<br>A..aku..juga menyukai mu Ruka 

From: Ruka  
>To: Hotaru<br>XD, umm.. Imai-san..  
>apa kau mau, menjadi kekasihku?<br>kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa, karena aku hanya ingin perasaan ini terungkap saja.

From: Hotaru  
>To: Ruka<br>Aku..  
>aku..<br>aku..  
>pasti mau Senang akhirnya orang yang kusukai, menyukai diriku juga~<br>Aku harap, aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang kau mau Ruka-kun

From: Ruka  
>To: Hotaru<br>Aku juga XD  
>Imai-san, kau tidak usah berharap lagi. Karena orang yang aku mau adalah orang seperti dirimu<p>

-End of FLASHBACK-

-Hotaru POV-

Namaku Hotaru Imai. Biasa dipanggil Imai-san atau Hotaru-chan (ga ada yang nanya ==). Aku bersekolah di Alice Academy yang cukup terkenal di kota sebesar Tokyo ini. Di sekolah ini, aku mempunyai sahabat yang baik walaupun menyebalkan; mereka adalah Mikan, Nonoko Nobara, dan Anna.

Jam pelajaran kedua sudah selesai. Seharusnya kami pergi keluar karena itu waktunya istirahat. Tapi banyak orang yang belum mengerjakan PR Fisika. Untung saja aku sudah mengerjakannya..

Aku duduk di sebelah lemari buku dan menyenderkan kepalaku. Ku mulai membaca komik yang Anna pinjam dari perpustakaan. " Hey, Hotaru-chan!" sapa Yuki. Dia pun langsung duduk di sebelah ku. " Kau memang penggemar detective conan ya -,-" katanya sambil melihat sampul komik yang ku baca. Iya, aku memang menyukai Detective Conan, karena komik itu penuh misteri ~ "Hey, Yuki-chi~ haha, ya harus bagaimana lagi =w="

"Eh, eh lihat Hotaru-chan! Ruka sedang dikerumuni Sumire dan yang lainnya. Apa kau tidak cemburu?" Tanya Yuki sambil menunjuk ke arah Ruka yang sedang di kerumuni oleh Sumire dan teman-temannya.

"Hmm.. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka kesana hanya ingin di beri contekan olehnya. Aku yakin jika aku belum mengerjakan PR Fisika, pasti aku juga ada diantara semut-semut itu" Kata ku lalu kembali membaca komik Detective Conan ku.

"Tapi apa kau tak merasa khawatir..atau cemas gitu? Aku sih, jika ada di posisimu pasti akan cemburu! Kau itu terlalu santai Hotaru! Hmm.. eh tunggu? Kau bilang apa? PR Fisika? OMAYGOT aku belum! Bagaimana ini , ? Umm.. Hotaru-chan, kau sudah mengerjakannya kan? Apa aku boleh.."

"Ya, tentu saja. Asal jangan beri tahu orang lain. Buku ku ada di mereka" kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat duduk Mikan, Anna, Nonoko dan Nobara. "Arigatou, Hotaru-chan ! Kau memang is the best deh!" kata Yuki, lalu diapun pergi ke tempat duduk Mikan, Anna, Nonoko dan Nobara.

Aku kembali membaca komik-ku ini.

"Iih, kamu memang paling baik deh Ruka"  
>"Iya, aku bangga punya teman seperti mu!"<br>"Ruka, kita jajan yuk!" 

…. Khawatir? Cemas? Cemburu? Aku tak merasa seperti itu kok! Tapi..tapi kenapa hati ini berdetak kencang sekali.

"Ayo, Ruka ayo dong!" kudengar suara perempuan merengek seperti itu ke Ruka. "Iyaa, okay ayo" kata Ruka.

Karena penasaran, aku melihat ke arah mereka. Wah? Mereka mau jalan melewati ku! Umm.. aku akan pura-pura membaca komik lagi saja! Aku yakin pasti dia akan mengajakku jajan, aku harap itu terjadi.

Tek..Tek..Tek (suara sepatu)

Ruka dan rombongan pun melewatiku. Ruka tak menengok sekalipun padaku. Tak mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

"Kalian mau jajan? Aku ikut dong!" terdengar suara cempreng Mikan yang sepertinya sedang mencegat rombongan Sumire dan Ruka itu.

"Ayo!" kata Sumire yang tumben baik pada Mikan. Aku hanya pura-pura saja tidak mendengar walau sepertinya aneh jika aku tidak mendengar suara Mikan yang cempreng dan keras itu. "Hey, kalian mau jajan ga? Anna? Nobara? Nonoko? Yuki?" Tanya Mikan.

Nah loh? Kenapa aku tidak diajak?

"Okayy!" kata Anna yang sepertinya sudah beranjak pergi dari tempat duduk dengan yang lainnya.  
>Mereka pergi. Tanpa menawarkan aku. Pedulikan aku. Ah sial, emang hari ini ulang tahunku? Sepertinya bukan! Lalu mengapa mereka seperti itu!<p>

Ku putuskan untuk jajan sendiri.

"Konnichiwa, aku pesan bretsel dan susu strawberry!" aku memesan jajanan kesukaan-ku karena mungkin itu bisa membuatku lebih baik.

"Maaf, Hotaru-chan. Susu strawberry favorit-mu yang terakhir baru saja dibeli. Apa kau mau yang lain?" Kata ibu penjaga kantin. Deg.. AAAAAAA memang sekarang bukan hari keberuntunganku! T.T

-Di kelas-

Saat aku sampai di kelas dengan bretsel yang ada di tanganku, ku lihat rombongan Sumire dan Ruka sudah melakukan kegiatannya lagi. Ku berjalan ke tempat dudukku yang ada di sebelah tempat duduk Mikan dan Natsume. Mikan dan yang lainnya mungkin belum kembali soalnya buku mereka masih berserakkan di meja.

Saat aku mau mengambil buku Matematika ku yang ada di bawah meja, ada sesuatu yang dingin, kotak. Sepertinya itu minuman, ku ambil benda itu tanpa melihat. Ternyata itu susu strawberry kesukaanku! Aku menge-check ke bawah meja, mungkin ada surat atau apalah tapi ternyata hanya buku matematika ku saja.

Sambil menyedot susu strawberry ini, kupikir-pikir siapa yang membawakan ku ini? Mungkin Mikan dan yang lainnya! Tunggu.. Mungkin Ruka! Mungkin dia lupa waktu itu untuk mengajakku, dan sebagai gantinya dia membelikan ku susu ini! Aah.. Dia memang paling baik! Ku lihat tempat duduk Ruka dan..

"Hey, Hotaru-chan!" tiba-tiba Natsume ada di depanku. Dia langsung duduk di tempatnya Anna, yaitu di depanku. "Susu strawberry itu kesukaanmu-kan?" Katanya sambil menunjuk ke susu strawberry yang hampir habis.

"Iya, emang kenapa?" tanyaku heran. "Aku memang bisa membaca pikiranmu ya" katanya santai. Membaca pikiranku? Maksud dia apa? "Maksudmu apa?" , "Susu strawberry itu kan aku yang belikan untukmu!"

GLEK!

"ohok! Ohok! Ohok!"Aku tersedak! Batukku meledak #loh?. Ternyata susu ini dari Natsume. Bukan dari pacarku; Ruka atau dari sahabat-sahabatku sendiri. "Hotaru-chan, ada apa? Ini minum!" katanya sambir menyodorkan sebotol aqua.

"Sebegitunyakah kau senang karena aku membelikan susu strawberry ini?" katanya sambil mencubit pipiku. BYUUURR! "OOOPPPSSS" dan akhirnya aku menyembur Natsume. "Maafkan aku Natsume~" kataku sambil menertawakannya.

"Kau ini! Bukannya berterima kasih malah menyemburku! Padahal kan aku sengaja memesan susu strawberry ini untukmu karena sepertinya kau tidak bersemangat seperti hari-hari biasa." Ternyata cuman Natsume yang menyebalkan ini yang hari ini peduli padaku. Haah.. Aku terharu. Ku ambil saputangan-ku di Tas.

"Hehe, gomen-ne Natsume-kun. Ini, pakailah saputanganku." Kataku sambil memberikan saputanganku padanya. "Yah, terima kasih. Tapi nanti kau harus mentraktirku!" katanya sambil membersihkan air susu bercampur sesuatu yang ada di mulutku #hoek *author sendiri muntah-muntah*.

"Eh, itu di rambut mu ada loh~" kataku sambil menunjuk ke rambut Natsume. "Ah, sialan!" katanya sambil mengelap rambutnya, tapi dia tak mengenai rambut yang kena semburan itu. "Sini aku elap!" Ku ambil saputangan-ku yang ada di tangannya lalu ku elap rambutnya dan mukanya.

Bel pun berbunyi. Tanda istirahat selesai.


End file.
